Halo: The Last Survivors
by fenwaydog21
Summary: I am 10 years old so this probbaly sucks, but oh well. Master Chief, and his fellow Spartans run into the Red Warrior. What would happen if the hero of all heroes, became one of the flood? And the Covenant?
1. Chapter 1, The Plan

Chapter 1

1000 Hours, HALO, Feb.15 2552

"What's the plan?" Master Marine asked. "The plan is to 'Let' The Red Warrior command them back, but when he does they won't know who to follow so they'll be on their own!" Master Chief responded. Master Marine and I got in the Banshees we flew over here and went to HQ on Halo. When we got there, we had a surprise. Nick and Will were standing in front of the resting building. "So, what'd we miss?" asked Nick anxiously. "N….Nick?" I managed to choke out. "How'd you survive? And Will? Dang!" "I managed to survive because I am so powerful and strong that I…" Nick was cutoff by a medic. "Actually, you are alive because we found you and when you hit that wall it didn't do anything THAT powerful." The medic said. I sighed. _I can't believe after what I did to him he still hasn't learned his lesson! _I grimaced. "Nick, Mitc…. I mean, Master Chief taught you a lesson when he beat you in that fight, didn't he?" Will asked nervously. "Maybe…" Nick said foolishly. "Whatever…Hey, Medic, did you rescue there COM communicators?" Master Chief asked. "Yea, Sure did," he said as he handed me these two green and blue squares. "Should we split up into teams?" Nick asked. "Yes, Nick, you're Blue-1, Master Marine, You're Blue-2, Will, you're Red-2 and I'm Red-1. Now, Let's Move out!" I barked. "Sir, Yes Sir" they all said at the same time as they saluted.


	2. Chapter 2, Static

Chapter 2

0800 Hours, Halo, Feb. 16, 2552

"_Come in Blue Team!"_ I shouted into the COM channel. Still static. "No, don't tell me! The Flood might've infected them!" I said in panic. I told Will to follow me and I was going too fast for him so I had to flip an abandoned Warthog for us to get in.

Nick was still fighting off the creature when one of the pods exploded on Jeremy. "Jeremy…Jeremy!" Nick yelled. "AHHHHHHH! Get it off me! Get it off me!" Jeremy yelled. Nick shot a short burst of shotgun at a creature that was going to pounce on him. "_Nick……Jeremy…get…out…of…there!" _Nick heardin the COM channel_. "That's and order Marine."_ Nick thought a moment and called to Jeremy, "Get over here Jeremy! Master Chief said so!"

I was running towards the Warthog when a Flood Pod came and got on Will. It made all these disgusting gurgling noises that made me sick. Then, Will was gone, and a Flood took his place. "Sorry Will," I said sadly. I shot Will and he fell to the ground, dead, or so I thought. I got in the Warthog and said "_Nick? Meet me at the Pelican now!" "Roger, Chief," _Nick responded. Master Chief fiddled with his COM until he came within range with Admiral Hood. "_This is Spartan one-one-seven. Does anyone read me?"_


	3. Chapter 3, Formation

Chapter 3

0900 Hours, Halo, Feb. 16, 2552

"_Isolate that signal, Chief. You mind telling me what you're doing?" "Sir, I have spotted some Flood where blue-team is so I'm heading there." _When I was near the signal point, I heard a familiar noise, it was Will! "Gargh! I…..can't….hold it any…longer," Will managed to sputter. _These freakin' Floods won't leave me and MY Spartans alone! Let itself burn in heck!_ I cursed. "_Master Chief! Run away! The Flood-" _The COM channel was cut dead as I Fell to he ground like the pin I had dropped at the age of 16. A little too slow. I saw nothing but white, then I got my vision back. My eye sockets were closing in on me. _I am becoming one of THEM!_ I thought. Slowly, I heard the Spartans voices, all surrounding me. I felt the urge to kill them all. Not because of hatred or frustration, but because my thirst for human blood and flesh. _Their_ Human blood and flesh. "Move, Move, Move! Get Spartan-117 to the medics Right now!" I heard Nick bark. I could see nothing, but I could sense _Everything._ I felt around for my arms, They were still there, or the armor was still there. I got up and clenched Master Commander by the neck and brought him into the pharmacy. "What the heck is happening to me?" I asked. "Oh no! You're not fighting me again! It's time to settle the scores!" Nick yelled at me and he got his left hand, and grasped for my neck. _His right hand is still patched up!_ I thought. I brought out my combat knife and slashed furiously at Nicks right hand. I stuck it and he just laughed. Laughed, at me.


	4. Chapter 4, Acquaintances

Chapter 4

1100 Hours, Medic, Feb. 17, 2552

"Why are you laughing?" I asked as I brought the knife back up. "Because, I am no longer Human, I am, a…Flood. "Of course you are, Follow me, Nick." I said. I brought him to the locker room. And told him to take off his suit. He did so and I did also. "You are one of them too?" Nick asked anxiously. "Of course! And I quote, 'I am installation 04. All reclaimers must be penetrated if not retrieving the index', Ring a bell" I said happily. "Yea! Together, we shall rule the world!..." Nick paused and hesitated, "And Earth!" I started to feel bubbly inside. "Nick I…." My words were cut off by a sudden _POP._ We were back to being normal Spartans. "Yes, I still feel the thirst for flesh and blood. Do you not?" "Of course I feel the same way!" "Then, we must act the same way as we used to be," I said. "Then, when the timing is _Just_ right," I said. "We assassinate the fellow Spartans. Won't Gravemind be so pleased?" Nick finished what I started. _Yes, and so will the Spartans._ I menacingly thought. "Ok Spartans! Time for rest!" I ordered. Everyone got into their individual bunks. Nick and I went into the gym to train. "Hold on, Lemme think. Maybe, if I concentrate hard enough, I could turn back into a Flood." Nick said. Then went silent. A loud _Pop_ echoed throughout the room. Nick was a Flood! "You try! Just think of, '…. Dr. Halseys' Program SPARTAN II is a complete failure!' Remember that?" I thought about it and in between I said to myself, "Will it work?"


	5. Chapter 5, Red Warrior?

Chapter 5

1300 Hours, Resting Area, Feb. 17, 2552

"Will it work?" I thought out loud. _POP._ I turned back into the evil menacingly flood I was before. "Come on, let's go train. See how powerful we are in this, Flood form." I said. "Race you there!" Nick shouted. "Wait! Stop! We mustn't go by our real names or our Ranking Names. I am-" My sentence was cut off by a familiar voice. "No! You will still go by your Real names!" "Red…" "Warrior!" We both stammered. "Yes, I still have control of the Flood. So, I command you to attack the Spartans, NOW!" The Red Warrior ordered. "Yes, Master!" we said as we saluted. _POP POP!_ We turned back into the Spartans.

We boarded the Cairo Station and went to the resting room of the Spartans. _Look at them, so helpless._ I thought.

"So, I guess we have to kill the Spartans now, eh?" Nick asked. "All but one! We must keep, Will. For he is smart." I said as we walked towards the resting rooms. With one mighty Swipe, we killed all but one Spartan. Will. _"Let me infect him."_ Nick said in the COM. _"No, it was my plan so I get to."_ I said back. I took off a portion of my right arm armor off and let my hand reach out towards Wills' throat. It slide down and got into his midsection. He started to gag and he went, _POP._ "What happen?" Will asked. "You are a Flood," I said. "And Master Chief and I are also." Nick said. "_We can now rule Earth!" _The Red Warrior said.


	6. Chapter 6, New Leaders

Chapter 6

1500 Hours, Aboard Cairo Station, Feb.17, 2552

"_Together, We shall rule Earth!"_ The Red Warrior Shouted. Then, I heard the familiar _Clink_ off the elevator opening. There stood a dog. Not just any ordinary dog. My dog. Fenway. The first ever Spartan-dog. He came out in a Sage MJOLNIR Mark VI Armor. "Fenway?" I asked. He raised his paw. "_No need to ask, Yes, I am on your side" I can here him, yet, his mouth doesn't move._ I thought. "Can you here that Nick?" I asked him. "Yea, isn't that your dog?" He asked back. I slapped him on the back of his 'Head'. "Of course he is Dufus!" I laughed. "_Quit fooling around. Red Warrior, Are things going exactly as planned?"_ Fenway asked. "Yes, Master" The Red Warrior answered. "Creepy…. So, Fenway. What exactly…" My words were cut off by Will's Technical Voice. "By my calculations, and without Cortana, We will be reaching Earth at 1527 Hours. 27 Minutes to be precise." "And I will gladly take the job of being the monitor of this ship while you three, err, 'four' yak with each other" He added. "_Fool! You will be severely punished because of that cut-off!"_ Fenway said. With that, he sent an electrical charge into Will's sporadic functions of his Armor. He fell down slowly. "Uhhh, ok. Alert! Covenant Dropships have entered our slip-space stream! Engaging MAC Gun!" Master Commander yelled. A sign that said _Power Off-line_ appeared on the screen. "Oh Shi…" My words were cut off because everyone on deck had collapsed. Even me.


	7. Chapter 7, The Revealing of the Arbiter

Chapter 7

1800 Hours, Cairo Station. Unknown slip space bubble. Feb. 17, 2552

Everything had gone black. Even for the mightiest Super-Solider, his sight was black. Covenant had come pouring by the dozens shouting, "At Last! We have come to Earth! Invade!" They had taken control of Cairo Station, thrown our bodies in cryro-tubes, hoping that we would never wake. Well, while this mischief was happening, something else was happening on the Forerunner Ship.

The Brute named Tartarus jerked on the Elite's arm that he clenched. While passing a row of Grunts, three of them said in unison, "Her-e-tic! Her-e-tic!" Tartarus aggressively let go of the Elite. "If they have come to hear me beg, they will be disappointed." "Oh, how can you be so sure?" Tartarus asked. A needle-like cone started rising near Tartarus. _He is planning to stab me with that needle, _The Elite thought. When the Needle was done rising, Tartarus grasped it with his huge claws, rose it up, and turned it around revealing a circle-like symbol with a crescent moon in the far left side. "Say hello to the _Heresy_ Symbol, for not believing in the Great Journey!" Tartarus yelled. With that, he plunged it into the Elite's heart side. He roared with agony. They let him go, and brought him to the high Prophet of Truth. Gravely in Death indeed.


	8. Chapter 8, New Items

Chapter 8

Time UNKNOWN, Date UNKNOWN, Location UNKNOWN

Not only had we been thrown into the cryro-tubes, but one of the Elites took my shield generator. We woke up about at 0000 Hours. Midnight. "Hey….Hey….Hey!" "Wha wha wha wha? What is it? Spit it out. What?" Master Commander asked. "You are a lucky Spartan to still have your shield generator. They left me with nothing…" I stopped as I felt my back of my armor. What use to be a Shield Generator was now a bulky metal Backpack. A Dial was on my arm. It was indicated 'Camouflage'. "Hey where'd I go?" I asked as I turned it to full power. "I still see you!" Nick said. I felt a jolt of pain in my midsection. Like a thousand knives stabbed me there. I fell down unconscious. Either that or the thing I most dreaded. Dead.

"So, you are the one that had let the sacred ring get destroyed. Am I right?" "Yes, High Truth. But, there was only one mistake to your theory. There was a solider that wasn't normal. He had special armor. He could not be penetrated. I am sorry" "Your punishment will be grave. You will die. Fighting." Truth said. "What does this mean, Excellency?" "We have decided to make you the new Arbiter. Here, is your new armor." Truth said as a platform came down and a door opened revealing a grey armor. Shined by a purple fluorescent light. "Do you know where we are, 'Zanomee?" "Yes, the holy chamber of the Arbiters." "Soon your soul will rest here, 'Zanomee"


	9. Chapter 9, Fighting the Truth

Chapter 9

0500 Hours, Arbiter Chamber, Feb. 18, 2552

"Soon your soul will rest here, 'Zanomee" Truth said. As 'Zanomee put on the Helmet, he asked, "And what, Excellency, would you have your Arbiter do for you?"

The Stab felt like a thousand knives in my chest. I Fell down unconscious, or dead. I wasn't sure which one. Images from Reach Flashed through my mind. When Dr. Halsey had thrown the coin in the air, and I yelled, "Eagle!" and I caught it. Boot camp, Deja, CPO Mendez, All those things. And the thing I would never be able to forget, Fellow Spartans, _My_ Fellow Spartans, I had failed them. No, I hadn't. I know I can wake up! I know I can! Or, Can I?

The Battleship had just landed on the remains of Halo. The First one that is. "_You are coming in at o' seventeen hours, impact will be hot._" The Arbiter heard over the internal speakers of his advanced armor. "So, will we be fighting the Humans?" The Arbiter asked. "No, We will not be fighting the Humans, we will be fighting the Heresy. Covenant that had not believed in the Great Journey." The Elite in the Silver Armor said. "Well, then lets get this party started. We are all invited in. It'd be dang rude not to come!" The Arbiter announced.


	10. Chapter 10, Death

Chapter 10

0900 Hours, Halo Remains and Cairo Station, Feb. 18, 2552

"May I ask of your name?" The Arbiter asked the Silver Elite. "Originally, my name is 'Unamee, but you may call me Hectic." Hectic Answered. _"Be advised, Arbiter, that your armor is not as… Advanced as ours is, your camouflage will not last as long. Activating mine now, you may wish to do the same."_ The Arbiter heard over the COM. We activated our Camouflage and we didn't know a huge surprise waited for us.

No one will have Point of View anymore.

The Master Chief woke up dazed; it had been 4 hours since he had been knocked out. He caught a quick glimpse of the room he was in. It was greenish. Then, he had been rudely knocked out again. He couldn't see anything but could hear everything. "This is the armored one, Yes… Let the transformation begin." A Sanghelli announced. I no longer felt the urge to kill. I was normal now. Pain jabbed me like a pistol in point-blank range. Now, Spartan-117 was no longer the Heroic Spartan you used to know….. He is much worse. He had been transformed into one of the Covenant. Or, was still to become one. They injected a brain washer into his head. He forgot everything he knew. John's attitude changed. He has been transformed into the Demon himself; his new hunger for human flesh and blood, awakened.


End file.
